


A matter of falling

by dashwood



Series: My Magical Misadventures [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantastic Beasts and how to run from them, Fluff, Gryffindor!Perry, Hufflepuff!JD, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashwood/pseuds/dashwood
Summary: He probably should have known that dating Gryffindor's snarkiest Prefect wouldn't be easy. Also, there are dragons.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: My Magical Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609084
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	A matter of falling

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet read part one in this series, you should do so first.

**01.**

Down, down, down they went, skipping the large stone steps to the Herbology greenhouses. 

“What does it even mean?” JD dragged his palm across his face. “Does it mean we’re dating or was it, like, a kiss between friends. Maybe we’re best friends now.” 

“Dude!” 

“You’re my _super_ -best friend, C-Bear.” 

Turk looked mollified. Crisis averted. 

“It wasn’t like we were making out or anything,” JD went on, biting his lip. “It was just a peck, if anything. That doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s my boyfriend.” 

  


**02.**

  


He was pushing his dinner – roasted pumpkin and sweet potatoes – around his plate when someone plopped down next to him. 

“So, here’s the deal, Clarabelle. Carla pointed out to me that _you –_ being the neurotic little girl you are – might overthink this whole thing.” He pitched his voice an octave higher and affected a whiny tone before continuing. “Does he love me, oh does he? Does that mean we’re going steady? When will he finally pop the question and introduce me to his parents?” 

JD tried for his best angry glare. 

“Now listen here, Olivia, and listen good because there’s just no way in hell that I can hang onto my sanity long enough to have this conversation _twice_ , so here goes: I know this is going to crush your darling heart, but I don’t do that romantic crap. We’re not dating. I’m not going to send you red roses and white, heart-shaped chocolates with our initials stamped into them. I’m not going to pick my shirts to match the color of your eyes, and I’m certainly not going to stand idly by while you tell your _my little pony_ friends that I am your boyfriend, got it?” 

JD’s heart sank. He probably should have known. That kiss truly hadn’t meant anything. It had been nothing but a quick peck among friends. Or something like that anyway. 

He lowered his eyes as Perry gracefully extracted himself from the bench (JD was prone to falling head-first into the buffet. And wow, he had to be more heartbroken than he had initially anticipated if the thought of Perry no longer being around to make fun of him left him feeling crestfallen). 

“Oh, and Newbie?” Perry said over his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean that you’re free to date anyone else.” 

  


**03.**

  


As it turned out, not-dating Percival Cox was a thing. Jordan had done it in her fifth year, Kristen Murphy in her sixth, and Petey Fisher in his seventh (JD knew better than to mention their little tryst though; He wasn’t particularly keen on getting hexed). 

Their relationship hadn't changed much. Perry still called him by random girls' names most of the time, and there was still an annoying overabundance of long-winded rants whenever JD did something Perry deemed particularly idiotic (like accidentally reversing gravity and getting stuck on the ceiling. Or almost singing off his own eyebrows when he added too much Dittany to his Wiggenweld Potion).

Still, JD quickly realized that Perry found other ways to make up for all his snark. 

When it was just the two of them, Perry was almost affectionate with him, sending him knowing looks or pressing soft kisses to his forehead. JD especially liked it whenever he carded his fingers through his hair. It never failed to make him drowsy. Needless to say, he nowadays slept over in the Gryffindor Tower more often than not.

  


**04.**

  


There were four doors, each of them painted in one of the Hogwarts colors. Red and yellow, green and blue. 

He took a step towards them, but jumped back when they rattled. Low growling sounds carried through the hardwood and all of a sudden it felt like someone had doused him with a bucket of ice water, shivers running down his spine and causing his heart to jump, jump, jump against his ribcage in terror. 

_...not gonna die, Newbie._

“Perry? Is that you? Where are you?” 

He looked around. There was no one there. Just an all-encompassing blackness and the four doors, glowing faintly in the dark. Still growling. 

_I’m not gonna die, Newbie_ , the voice repeated, sounding much clearer this time. Closer. 

_I can’t speak for you though._

JD jolted awake, gasping for air. 

Reflexively, his hand searched for Perry’s in the dark only to find his side of the bed empty. It took him several moments until his mind had cleared enough to remember that Perry was out doing his Prefect rounds, making sure that no students were out roaming around the halls at night. 

He looked over at Perry’s nightstand. Next to the framed photograph of him – dreamy-eyed and lost to the world, and according to Perry _the most accurate picture of you anyone will ever achieve, Cynthia_ – sat a heavily dog-eared edition of _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_. Well, if that one didn’t lull him back to sleep then nothing would. 

Still, he couldn’t quite get his mind to focus on the words in front of him. He wondered. Was that… was that another one of _those_ dreams? And if so, what was it trying to warn him about this time? 

**05.**

  


The Inter-House Joust. 

JD grimaced. Trust them to come up with something to erase the bitter aftertaste the last Triwizard Tournament had left in its wake. Inspired by the riveting rivalry of the founders, the Joust’s aim was to select one champion from each of the Houses. These champions would then compete in a series of tasks set out for them, one more deadly than the other. 

Overall, JD considered it to be a complete waste of time and student lives. Surely everyone could see that.

Tearing his eyes away from the trophy – a tacky thing, shaped like a gryphon’s head, its golden crown glimmering in the dim candle light – JD searched for Perry’s face in the crowd of awe-struck Gryffindors. When he finally found him, JD’s stomach dropped. Perry looked absolutely riveted, his eyes dark and intent, and JD knew then that he had lost him. 

  


**06.**

  


“What have you done?” 

He tried hard not to flinch at the dangerous tone Perry’s voice had taken. He hadn’t even used a girls’ name to soften the blow. 

Squaring his shoulders, JD raised his chin in what he hoped looked like an act of defiance. 

“I signed up,” he said. “Threw my hat in the ring and all that.” 

“Why the fuck would you do that?” 

“Why would _you_?” 

Perry looked taken aback and it was only then that JD remembered that he wasn’t supposed to know. They hadn’t talked about it, and JD hadn’t dared to tell Perry about his dream. After all, he knew full-well what he thought about divination and prophecies and all of the other things he dismissed as _pseudo-magical nonsense_. 

“I don’t know, Newbie.” He said as soon as he had collected himself again. “A chance to indulge in that foolish Gryffindor pride and showcase my heroic daring to the world? Hear the mighty lion roar, and all such? Or maybe – and I know that this must clash horribly with your truly moronic desire to see the best in me at all times – maybe it was simply the prize money that will finally allow me to get away from my father and get a good head start on becoming a functioning member of wizarding society.” 

“Sounds like a hard thing to do if you’re dead.” 

“I’m not gonna die, Newbie.” He said. “I can’t speak for you though.” 

JD froze.

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m just letting you know how colossally stupid you are to think that you could possibly enter this tournament and come out alive on the other end. I mean, Jesus Christ on a broomstick, you can’t even tie your tie without accidentally strangling yourself!” 

“So what, are you saying that you’re a better wizard than me?” 

The silence that followed was answer enough. 

  


**07.**

“Uhm, JD?” 

A blonde fourth-year stood in the doorway to the boy’s dormitory. 

“There’s this Gryffindor waiting for you outside. He said he wanted to speak to Kimmy, only _I_ ’m Kimmy and I don’t know him. And when he saw me, he sort of rolled his eyes and said he wasn’t _actually_ looking for me but for you.” 

JD frowned. He could feel a headache coming on. 

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.” 

“Oh, okay. That’s cool, too.” The girl – Kimmy – turned to leave before spinning around to face him once more. “Only that he’s kind of scary-looking and I don’t really want to tell him that you don’t want to see him.” 

“Then don’t,” JD said. “He’ll leave eventually.” 

  


**08.**

  


JD ducked into the shed just in time.

“Hey Sparkles," Perry said gruffly, his voice drifting over from somewhere outside. "Maybe you can help me out. I’m looking for this clingy, little gal. Six feet tall, ridiculous hair. Pouty mouth that just won’t stop talking no matter how much I try to keep it busy.” 

He paused. When he finally went on, his tone had gentled. 

“He’s got really nice eyes, and I…” 

Perry cut himself off. 

“Guess you wouldn’t tell me if you had seen him, huh?” 

There was the sound of retreating footsteps, followed by silence. For a while, JD just sat there, heart hammering and palms sweating, the voice in his head shouting at him to _get up and run after him! Now!_

He jumped at a snapping sound coming from outside, but to his relief it was Malachi who rounded the corner into the shed only seconds later. Slowly, the unicorn trotted towards him before pushing his muzzle affectionately against his cheek. JD gave a watery laugh, reaching up to pat him. 

“Thanks for letting me hide out here. You’re a true friend.” 

  


**09.**

  


_Percival Cox._

It didn’t come as much of a surprise when Perry’s name was called. He had seen it in his dream, after all, had already gotten a first taste of the bitter trepidation that accompanied the announcement. 

What did surprise him, however, was to hear his own name called out only moments later, and it was then that JD realized that he hadn’t thought this through. Of course he hadn’t actually wanted to enter this stupid tournament. The only person who was probably even less suited for a competitive challenge than him was Doug, who – after six years of studying at Hogwarts – still managed to _Expelliarmus_ himself. 

JD tried to push down on the waves of dread that kept washing over him as he ascended the spiral staircase to the headmaster’s office. The other champions were probably already there, each having left the Great Hall as soon as their name had been called. Hell, everyone else was probably already there, too. All the professors and the rest of staff, because really, there was no way that anyone could dawdle as much as he did. (He had stopped three times to re-tie his shoes and sort out his robes. He’d even tried to strike up a conversation with one of the portraits along the way, but Adalbert the Adamant had just scoffed at him and send him on his way.) 

It was just… 

He didn’t think that he could do it. The mere thought of Perry finding out that he had been chosen was enough to make his stomach churn. And honestly, how could he be expected to go in there when he knew damn well that Perry was just on the other side of the door, furious and disappointed and just one strained conversation away from _I told you so_. 

He made it to the headmaster’s office eventually. His hands were shaking when he reached for the doorknob, and considering the looks he was getting from the other champions he was sure that he must look like a particularly sordid ghoul, all pale and sickly-looking. 

Still, nothing could possibly have prepared him for the look on Perry’s face. Reality was ten times worse than anything his imagination had concocted. JD didn’t think that he’d ever forget the darkness in Perry’s eyes. The way his lips drew into a thin line, how his shoulders tensed and his hands clenched into fists at his side – probably to keep himself from reaching for him. 

All of it made him feel like a complete failure. 

  


**10.**

  


JD made his way down to Malachi’s enclosure, alone. He had lent his friends to Perry, so to speak. Turk had felt a bit torn about it – it was a house pride thing after all. But JD had reassured him that he wouldn’t be doing much studying anyway. It wasn’t as if he cared about this whole tournament. 

Or about anything, really. 

For the last few days, he hadn’t felt anything but a crushing sense of dejection. He was furious with himself, too. Why did he have to go and behave like an irresponsible child, entering a deadly contest before even considering simply talking it out with his boyfrie- with his- with Perry. 

He was startled out of his self-pity by a jovial voice. 

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite student!” 

JD smiled. “Professor. What are you doing here, sir?” 

Professor Kettleburn nodded towards the buckets sitting at his feet. They were filled with hay and sweet-smelling fruit. 

“Feeding time,” he explained. “Want to give me a hand?” 

“Sure.” 

“You seem to get along remarkably well with the unicorns,” Professor Kettleburn noted when Malachi welcomed him with a lick across his face. “This one won’t even let me get close enough to pat it.” 

Well, JD mused, he _did_ spend a lot of time here. Probably more than with his human friends. Unicorns didn’t ask tricky questions, after all. Such as _why aren’t you and Perry talking_ , _did you guys have a fight or something_ , and – the worst of all by far – _wanna talk about it_? 

“I wonder…” Professor Kettleburn said once they had finished, seemingly lost in thought. “I wonder if I might show you something?” 

Twenty minutes and a spontaneous hike into the Forbidden Forest later, JD saw the dragons for the first time. 

  


**11.**

  


“What, like real dragons?” Jordan said, her elegant brows arched. “Does that mean you’re going to get toasted?” 

“I hope not,” JD said, frowning. “I’m rather fond of my hair.” 

“You shouldn’t be.” 

JD huffed. “Anyway, can you just let Perry know?” 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” 

JD cringed. He should have probably seen this coming. Jordan was one of Perry’s best friends, and after what happened to Ben it was only sensible that she’d look out for him. Still, some foolish part of him had hoped that she’d be too distracted by her studies to interrogate him (hence why he had ambushed her in the library just before her Transfiguration exam). 

“I… I just…” 

“You two are still fighting then?” She flicked a speck of dust off her lapel. “See here, DJ. I really couldn’t care less about what you two get up to, namely, who has to don the frilly dress and who gets to wear the leather handcuffs, but shouldn’t the possibility of becoming dragon food be enough of an incentive to finally kiss and make up?” 

  


**12.**

Jordan was right. 

Although – to be fair – JD didn’t actually approach Perry until after they had almost been roasted alive. By real life dragons nonetheless. Actual, honest to God dragons! Not the ones you saw on TV, and certainly nothing like the cute little plastic figurines they sometimes put in cornflake boxes for children.

Perry had faced his dragon before him, and JD hadn’t found out how he had done until after they had all finished. Those must have been the most excruciating hours of his life, not knowing whether Perry was okay or not. If he had been hurt or… or worse. He still got teary-eyed just thinking about it. Ah damnit, Perry was right in calling him a girl. 

JD took a deep breath and settled further into the alcove, his back pressed against the cold stone wall behind him. It was already well past midnight. He just hoped that Perry’s rounds would bring him here sooner rather than later. He was freezing; Not much longer and he’d turn into an icicle. 

Finally, there was a faint light, swaying up and down in the darkness like a playful will-o’-the-wisp. JD jumped up as it came closer, breath hitching as he finally caught sight of Perry. 

He looked absolutely awful. His hair was uncombed and disheveled, his face almost ashen in the garish light of his wand. There was an angry scorch mark on his right cheekbone, the skin blackened and raw. JD winced. 

As soon as Perry saw him, he stopped dead in his tracks, and for a split second JD worried that he had been wrong in coming here. Perry's expression was unreadable, his eyes dark. 

JD opened his mouth to say something – _I’m so sorry, I don’t want to fight anymore, please just take me back_ – when Perry dropped his wand and closed the distance between them. 

Perry pressed him up against the wall, mouth covering his, kissing him like he was afraid he wouldn’t get another chance to do so again. 

Shuddering, JD wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, the cold forgotten. 

As their kisses grew more heated, he felt Perry fumble with the buttons on their pants, and JD gave an impatient whine as Perry pushed them down to their knees before pushing him up against the wall once more, and then––

 _Oh!_

JD whimpered against Perry’s neck as they moved against each other, their movements becoming more frantic with each passing second. He hadn’t realized how much he had needed this, had needed to feel him close, to touch and caress and kiss. To know that he was still loved, that he hadn’t ruined anything with his rash actions. That this thing between them was still real and alive and _glowing_. 

“I’m sorry,” Perry said later, softly pressing his lips to his neck. 

“I’m sorry too.” JD said, still sounding a little breathless. “I didn’t want any of this to happen.” 

Perry nodded. 

“Same here, kiddo.” 

  


**13.**

  


JD had a much better feeling about the second task. 

His optimism was largely owed to the circumstance that he actually got a good night’s sleep before the task (snuggled up against Perry, warm and content), followed by a good morning’s shower (pressed up against the shower stall by Perry, hmm), and a healthy breakfast (sitting next to Perry, shoulders brushing). 

At one point, Perry had declared that his incessant gushing was getting nauseating and had stuffed a slice of toast into his face. JD had taken it as a good sign. Apparently, they had reached a stage in their relationship where they could feed each other morsels in public. 

Right before they'd headed out to face the second task, Perry had even pressed a kiss to his forehead. For good luck! Really, what could go wrong? 

JD was beaming while he waited for the others to finish their tasks. He felt so light-hearted. As if he were floating on cloud nine or whatever the wizarding equivalent of that was. Floating on pixie dust, maybe? 

And anyway, there was just no way that whatever awaited him on the other side of that door could possibly mess with his good mood. 

At least that was what he’d thought until he stepped out into the enclosure and found himself tumbling right off a ledge and into an oversized goldfish bowl filled to the brim with murky, stinking water. 

His first thought – ingeniously – was that he must look like one of those exotic fishes at the aquarium. 

His second thought – and this one was far more practical – was that he didn’t know how to swim. 

  


**14.**

His lungs were still burning when Turk half-dragged, half-carried him into the infirmary. 

He had trouble moving his legs; They felt all wobbly and water-y, but JD supposed that was to be expected after having just spent the better part of an hour submerged in a giant tank of saltwater. 

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to lay down. Which was why he gave a disgruntled moan when he realized that Turk was steering him towards a far corner of the infirmary instead of letting him tumble face-first onto the closest bed. It wasn’t until he noticed the occupant in the adjourning bed that he understood why. 

Perry sat up as soon as he spotted JD – before collapsing right back against the headboard with a stifled groan. His arm was in a sling. It looked like the selkies had gotten a good bite at his shoulder, almost dislocating his arm in the process. 

“Newbie, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” He bit out, teeth chattering. Weird, his voice sounded all raspy. 

Next to him, Turk gave a disbelieving snort. Traitor. 

“Oh really?” Turk said, eyebrows raised. “Because it looked a lot like you were getting dragged around by a pair of rabid selkies back there.” 

“They just wanted to play.” 

Perry made a sound caught halfway between a grunt and a snicker. JD felt instantly outnumbered. 

“You’re lucky that so far all the tasks had to do with managing creatures. God help us if you actually have to demonstrate some proper magic skills one of these days, Eloise.” 

“Well, Perry,” He mumbled, eyes closed as exhaustion was finally catching up to him. “We can’t all be good at palm reading.” 

  


**15.**

  


Panting hard, JD raised his wand over his shoulder and aimed for the Minotaur’s head. 

Dragons and selkies he could handle. They were easy enough once you understood how their minds worked. But Minotaurs? They were unpredictable, axe-wielding, sharp-teethed, fast-approaching monsters that left his head reeling. 

True, he hadn’t really cared about finding the trophy among the maze’s walls, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t trying to get out of there alive. Mind you, (quite literally) running into the monster within mere minutes of stepping foot into the maze probably wasn’t the best strategy. 

JD cried out as he tripped over a bump in the ground, knees buckling beneath him. He managed to catch himself against a wall just in time, the skin on his palm scratching open against the rough brimstone-like texture. 

If only he hadn’t let go of his wand in the process. 

The Minotaur roared as it charged at him. It was now close enough that JD could see the specks of blood glinting in the fur around its muzzle, the pointed teeth that would tear through him as if he were a lifeless puppet. 

He hadn’t felt this helpless in a long time. Not since the Chamber Of Secrets.

He just hoped… He just hoped that Perry was okay. That he’d get to the trophy in time. That he’d win and finally get away from his abusive father. If Perry was happy, then all of this would have been worth it. Then he wouldn’t have died in vain. 

Closing his eyes, he let the Minotaur come. 

“This again, Princess?” 

JD’s eyes shot open. There stood Perry, wand raised, his eyes trained on the Minotaur – which was clutching its side, whining and whimpering. Relief washed over him. He had never been happier to see Perry. To see his windswept curls, the smug grin, the do-you-one-better glint in his eyes. 

But if Perry was here, then that meant... 

“What about the trophy?” 

“You were right,” Perry said. “It’s not worth it.” 

  


**16.**

  


Dan was running late. As always. 

Only this time, JD didn’t mind so much. Because Perry was hanging around a bit longer, waiting along with him. Perry, who was currently holding JD’s hand. In public! He had been doing his damndest to suppress his awed delight ever since they had stepped off the train and Perry had reached for his hand to make sure that he didn’t tumble into the train bed. Only that Perry hadn’t let go once they had reached the platform. Not even when he had hauled their trunks off to the side. 

If that wasn’t love, then JD didn’t know what was. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Perry said, staring straight ahead. “Since I won’t be returning to Hogwarts next year to make sure that you don’t fall over your own two left feet like a new-born unicorn drunk on firewhiskey whenever the pretty quarterback so much as looks your way, it might be easier if you’d just tell people that you’re spoken for. When asked.” 

“What?” 

“You know,” Perry shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about this whole affair. JD would have almost bought it if it wasn’t for the slight blush staining his cheeks. “Just to make sure that people stay away from you. Mind you, anyone with at least one working brain cell will already know to do just that, but just in case it might be best to… let them know.” 

JD bit his bottom lip hard to keep from screaming right in Perry’s face. Somehow, he got the feeling that jumping up and down, screeching _I do_ , limbs flailing and probably knocking his boyfriend - his _boyfriend_! - over by accident would be an actively bad response. 

“Y-Yeah, that… that sounds like a thing I could do.” He cleared his throat. “Will you be doing the same? Once you start your apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s?” 

Perry looked at him closely. “That’s only fair, I suppose.” 

He couldn’t quite hold back the triumphant squeal this time.

(But he also saw Perry’s lips twitch in barely-concealed amusement, so he thought that he might get away with it just this once.) 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap. I had originally planned for a third installment, but since the interest in this verse has been lukewarm at best I'll stay my hand for now.
> 
> If you want to swap headcanons, feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr (I'm [sorrydearie](http://www.sorrydearie.tumblr.com) over there).


End file.
